One Day
by AngelKairi
Summary: [Roxas X Kairi oneshot for Raccoon48.] Kairi spots an attractive guy on the beach, but walks away. He follows... and she accuses him of stalking her. True love? Possibly. [Short & sweet, please R&R!]


Roxiri for my dear little Andy. Or Raccoon48. Just coz I adored her last one, and because she ROCKS!

So. Ahem. No idea how I'm gonna go about this. So here goes nothing! (**Warning:** this entire fic was made up as the authoress typed it, without any preconceived ideas. Apologies for any mistakes.)

**_One Day_**

* * *

"That guy over there _so _wants to do you." 

I laughed. Selphie always had a way with words when she was in her usual romantic mood. "Really."

"Yes!" She actually bounced up and down beside me. "Don't you see him? And he's cute, too!" Her bob bounced with her, landing on her shoulders and springing back up when she did. It was mesmerizing in the freakiest way.

"Really." I said again, blowing a wisp of auburn hair off my nose. I think I was starting to get sunburnt- it always got my nose first, and from what I could see, it was going slightly pink at the very tip. There, where that one little freckle was.

Selphie poked me in the ribs. "Kairi," she whined. "You don't look particularly attractive when you're going cross-eyed."

"Oh, gee, thanks."

"No problem!"

I sighed, shaking my head and once again having my ire raised by that one stubborn strand of hair that dangled on my nose again. _Stupid hair. You have no right-_

"_Kairi!_"

I finally scowled at her. "Don't you have anything better to do than tell me how I could improve my twenty-year-old sex life, Selphie?"

True to her bouncing roots, she grinned instead of taking offence. "Yeah… Tidus is over there, and his six-pack is tanning quite nicely…"

"Well, instead of destroying potential fun for me by hanging around-" I spoke in the only language she would understand in this mood, her weird little ideas that everything was done to get a guy "-why don't you go pester him?"

Her mouth opened in a perfect little 'O'. "I didn't think of that." She looked rather abashed, and I pushed her playfully on one tanned shoulder.

"So go already!"

She skipped off cheerily in her red bikini, attracting several glances of admiration. I covertly watched her from under my eyelashes, lazing back on Destiny Beach, then switched my attention to the guy she had said was staring at me. A white shirt, showing part of a taut abdomen; grey shorts; spiky hair that was reminiscent of Sora but for the lighter colouring of this one; I couldn't see the eye colour from here.

But he was watching Selphie.

I pushed myself off the golden sand, brushing tiny particles off my lilac swimmers, and wrapped the towel that had just moments ago been my padding about my waist. I knew I had no right, but I couldn't help thinking: _so he's like that too. Eyes glued to the first female body they come across. _I sounded bitter, even in my own head.

Turning, most likely with my nose in the air- it wasn't to do with my personality, it was habit when I felt I'd been shunned- I stalked off, up to the waterfall beside the Secret Place.

* * *

I watched her leave, confused. I had overheard parts of their conversation, and knew that the brunette had told her I was watching. One of the positives of supernatural hearing, y'know- the hearing acquired from all my training. 

Eyesight was another part of me that had been amplified too from all my training in battling the Heartless, and it was how I had picked her out right away, among all the half-naked women reclining on the beach. It was how I could tell she was different. She _glowed. _She wasn't a shallow giggling girl whose only thought was fun- _not like her friend, _I snorted inwardly- she was pure, and she was innocent, and she was floundering. I couldn't tell what her problems were, but I knew that she needed some sort of help.

I didn't deny that I found her attractive, with her delicate features, large violet eyes and sleek auburn hair, but that wasn't the only reason. I hoped I could make some one- _any _blasted person in this stinking little hot sandy world (the description better fitted Agrabah, but I didn't care- I really hated hot weather)- happy. Just once. And looking at her… she really needed some real happiness.

Of course, then the girl walked off. This irritated me for two reasons. One, it didn't seem like she found me attractive and I'm kinda proud of my appearance (yes, I admit it, I can be self-absorbed sometimes) and two, I'd just been getting up the nerve to walk over when she left.

Where did that leave me?

In the middle of a sunny beach full of preening women in skimpy bathing suits, with no shade unless I left the beach, and with the only person I'd been interested in gone.

Not a good position.

So I followed her.

…What? I couldn't think of anything else to do! She just walked off, I had to talk to her one way or another, and the matter was complicated when she just upped and left- so I followed.

No. No I didn't think. I didn't think of the possibility that the red-haired beauty would spin and scream "stalker" at me; I didn't think that she might turn out to be a taekwondo expert and kick my ass right into the middle of the ocean; I didn't think that she would try and lose me. The thoughts crossed my mind later, though- when she chose the last option.

Getting lost on an island is not fun. Even if it's as small as the Destiny Islands were. She still lost me.

* * *

I never really liked stalkers. The kind that follow you around everywhere and make freaky phonecalls to your house telling you they can see you. The guy hadn't done that yet, granted, but there's only one name starting with 'K' on the island in the book as a permanent resident, and he still counted as a stalker- hel_lo_, he was _following_ me. 

I grinned as an idea came to me, and punched a number into the mobile phone hanging from my hand. "Sora? Hey. Listen. I want a favour. Yes, a favour. You owe me, from that time I got back at Riku for hiding your beers. Um... no... I just want to sneak into your backyard and into the house without Namine freaking out... yeah, I _know_ she's paranoid of burglars, that's why I'm warning you. Got it? Okay. Bye!" Whistling, I hit the red button and continued on casually.

Instead of turning off where I usually did to get to my house, right at the top of a ladder that led no where else, I kept walking along a planked pathway until I reached one of the few houses on the Islands that wasn't built into the hill behind. It was several metres back from a large smooth rock surface studded with semi-precious blue stones, making it a veritable mansion. A beautiful house, and designed by our popular new architect, Namine. She'd made a fortune with all her ideas, when Sora brought her back from Twilight Town. It was kind of strange- I didn't even feel jealous when they came. Me, who'd considered herself the lucky girl who got to hang out with the love of her life and the hottest guy on the Islands, Sora and Riku.

I shook my head firmly, wondering how I'd been so fickle. I didn't really believe there was anyone left for me, which should have made me feel okay about picking a random guy for the day or whatever- but I was really cautious now. And hopeful.

_I'm hopelessly hopeful..._

I cursed and shook the song out of my head. _Not now._ "Namine?" I called softly, behind a bright orange bush. _She gave it the wrong fertiliser again..._

"Oh, hey Kairi!" She spoke in an overloud whisper, appearing on the verandah and glancing about nervously, twisting her white frock in her hands. "Why are you... oh yeah. Sora told me." She grimaced sheepishly, and I grinned back at her, my twin. We couldn't be further apart in personality to my thinking, and yet many people believed even with her white-blonde hair and ice-blue eyes and my own violet eyes and red hair, that we were related.

Strange, the way some people's minds work.

She let me in with a furtive look around her garden- I nearly snorted. _If someone's watching, they won't think _that's _suspicious... _I didn't comment out loud though; Namine was known for her tightly strung nerves.

In the end, although Namine wanted me to stay for a cup of coffee and talk to me about Sora- she honestly thought the stupid kid was up to something (I mean, how could you? This was _Sora_ we're talking about- he's not exactly hard to read)- and she was quite plainly worried for her future. Upon hearing her topic of conversation, I hastily made my escape ten minutes after entering their house through the front door. A hurried farewell to the delicate blonde and I was off- this time, though, I doubled back over my trail and headed for our place, the island, Riku and Sora's favoured training spot- the place where we always felt the most comfortable.

* * *

I saw her come out of the house, and I knew she was going to double back. I just knew it. And it irritated me to no end when I saw that, because even if I knew it, nothing would stop her from losing me again if she so chose, and I couldn't be sure where she was going. It wasn't fair. 

Needless to say, I heaved a huge sigh of relief when she walked straight past the beach of tanning ladies and swung herself up onto the roof of the Seaside Shack. From there it was too easy to see where she was going, even for a newcomer like me. I had to wonder, though- why would she go to an island on an island? It had no special attraction...

So I kept on following her. Across the sand; up onto the roof; across the wooden bridge that was in serious need of fixing; onto the island where she was sitting on a paopu tree, the strangest of all the things I'd seen and heard about on the Destiny Islands. I guessed that was where thename of the islandscame from originally, the paopu legend. The one where, if you share a paopu with somebody else, your destinies become intertwined...

The plank right at the end was rotten, and with a yelp my foot went through. She sprang up and spun around, eyes wide with suspicion and shock.

* * *

There was a crash and a yelp behind me. I leapt to my feet and twisted around, registering shock at the face of my stalker. 

The guy from the beach. _What the... did he follow me all the way here? Why would he? God, the worst of stalkers, seriously- he trailed me even when I left Nami and Sora's place!_ "What the hell do you want?" I fought to keep my voice calm.

He smiled back, revealing straight white teeth, and ran his hand through his blond hair sheepishly. "Um... sorry for following you..."

I had to raise an eyebrow at that, and crossed my arms. "Sorry? When most people would generally introduce themselves, you decide to introduce yourself as a stalker?"

He chuckled a little at that, and straightened to look at me properly. Distractedly, I noticed we were almost the same height, but before my suddenly confused thoughts could arrange themselves properly, he stuck out a hand, eyes under his messy fringe serious. "Hi."

I shook it and my head at the same time, forcing a giggle which sounded- to my disgust- incredibly flirtatious. "Sorry... hi. I'm Kairi."

His grip was firm, and he actually kissed my hand, making me blush furiously. "I'm Roxas." He offered, sincerity shining in his smile.

_Very charming... and attractive. Definitely attractive. A-whoah, he kissed my hand... and he's still holding it... _the thought very nearly made me swoon. "Uh..." I flustered to a halt, gripping my towel tighter around me with my free hand.

Again, he smiled. I suddenly realised how much I liked this complete stranger who stalked me and smiled all the time. _Weird..._

"You want to get some icecream?"

* * *

Well, yes, I know it's not angst, but I wanted a completely cheerful Roxiri. Okay, maybe not completely cheerful... but you catch my drift. How'd you like it? Please R&R, and check out my other fics, and thank Raccoon48 for getting me into this pairing (well, I would've come to this pairing myself anyway, but I always have to have someone to dedicate it to...) Yes, it was a kinda sudden ending but that's the way I like it. 

And Andy- feel honoured. This is my twentieth fic! And as such, I'm gonna party! Even if it's my first day back at school... I'll celebrate for my upcoming birthday maybe. XD

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**


End file.
